Kitchen Capers
by mysterymaiden7
Summary: When Starfire's cooking creation gets out of hand how will the Titans stop it? oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, or Beast Boy, or Jello, or Barbie. Deal with it.

OOOOO

"Ummm, Star, what is this?" Robin asked as Starfire bounded around the table, handing out dishes of what looked like purple Jello. However, with Starfire, you weren't even really sure of anything.

"It is a Partmundula. It is made on my planet to celebrate the holiday of Keneveldarf."

Beast Boy poked at the blob with a spoon. The blob jiggled, then reared up and swallowed the spoon into itself. Beast Boy's ears drooped and his eyes widened at the spoon floating around in the Jello's gooey depths.

Raven eyed the dish, then cautiously shoved it away from herself. "I think I'll just have tea."

Starfire sighed a bit as each of her friend's made one excuse after another and refused her food once again.

_Perhaps Tameranean cooking is not to their liking... _She thought as she shoved yet another bowl of uneaten food into the bowels of the refrigerator.

OOOOO

Later that night, a humming noise filled the kitchen. The refrigerator light snapped on as the door opened. A shaft of light spilled across the floor as _something _scrambled out and ran into the shadows of the refrigerator.

OOOOO

Beast Boy sighed to himself as he yanked himself out of bed for the third time that night. _Why do I always have to drink that extra pop before bed?_

After exiting the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief and began to plod back to bed. Suddenly a shadow scurried across his path.

He let out a shriek and threw up his hands to protect himself from... Raven.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I had to go to the... Hey wait, what are you doing out here?"

"I need some tea. Now move." She brushed past him and opened the door to the main room. He shrugged and followed. He could use another pop anyway.

Raven ignored him as she heated the water for her tea. He walked over to the refrigerator for a pop to discover the door already open.

"What the-?"

At that moment, a gooey purple tentacle shot out from under the refrigerator and hauled him into the darkness. His scream was cut off by a 'shlooping' sound.

"Nice try Beast Boy." Raven said, not even bothering to turn around as she poured her tea into a mug. "But I'm not falling for..." She turned, holding the steaming mug, to see an empty kitchen. "...that."

She glanced around, noting that she hadn't heard the door open. She shrugged. If he was trying to trick her it wasn't very funny.

She glanced around the kitchen once more before raising the mug to her lips to take a sip. A purple tentacle shot out from under the refrigerator and grabbed her as her mug clattered to the ground, spilling the tea out onto the floor.

OOOOO

Cyborg stuck his head around the corner. With a wide grin, he tip-toed around it, headed for the kitchen. That sucker wasn't going to know what hit him. He came to the next corner and peeked around it, coming face-to-face with... Robin!

"Man! That slice of pizza is mine!" Cyborg yelled, taking off for the kitchen at a dead run.

"No way bolts-for-brains! I called dibs!" Robin vaulted over him, taking the lead as they both tore down the hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled, tossing Robin aside as they came to the doorway. Robin knocked his hand out of the way and they both scrambled madly to be the one to press the button. Finally, Robin hit it with his foot and they both fell through in a tangle of arms and legs.

Cyborg detached his arm and sent it scurrying across the room to the refrigerator door as he restrained Robin with the other.

"BOO YAH!" He yelled in triumph as his arm latched onto the handle. He stopped cheering when it suddenly disappeared.

"What the-?" He mumbled as Robin continued to fight him, not realizing what was going on.

"How did that happen?" He wondered as a monstrous shadow rose up behind the android and Boy Wonder and swallowed them both.

OOOOO

"Hello?" Starfire made her way down the hall, peeking into each room as she passed (except Raven's, there she just knocked).

"Friends? Where are you? If this is some sort of joke, it is not very funny."

She finally reached the main door, which oddly, was wide open. She stepped inside and was immediately scooped up by a purple tentacle.

"No!" She screeched, throwing a starbolt at the offending limb. It severed with a plop, landing on the ground to join it's monstrous brethren.

Star gasped as she realized how large her Partmundula had become. And swirling around in it's jelloey depths were...

"My friends!" Starfire's eyes turned a brilliant shade of emerald as she faced her creation. "No one messes with my friends!"

As her astounded friends watched from the gooey ooze of the monster's body, Star reached behind her to yank out a... napkin, fork, and spoon.

She tucked the napkin into her Barbie pajamas and leapt onto the creature and began to eat.

OOOOO

"I've never seen someone eat that much." Beast Boy said once they had extracted him from what was left of the monster.

Star happily hugged each of them, ignoring the fact that they were all splattered with the remains of her Partmundula.

"Glorious! To celebrate the destruction of the creature, I shall make the traditional Furmodongla!"

"NO!" The other Titans yelled at the top of their lungs.

OOOOO

**Author's Note: **Oh well. Not that funny, but cute enough. Hope you like it. I'm a little sleep-deprived, so if it's crap, complain to someone who cares.

MysteryMaiden7


End file.
